Timeline
This is a timeline of the events taking place in the Fairon Chronicles Multiverse. Dates here are measured in BGC (Before Great Cataclysm) and AGC (After Great Cataclysm). In addition, a color-coding system has been developed to categorize which events are in which storyline. Note on Events The events in the timeline take place in several separate universes, including the Life Multiverse and the universes of The Dimension Chronicles Trilogy and The Fairon Chronicles. However, the universes' histories are intertwined, so they are presented here in one cohesive timeline. Events marked with blue are part of the Life Multiverse, events marked in yellow are part of the Fairon Chronicles saga, green events are from the Fruit Glatorian Universe, those marked with gray are in other universes, and combinations of colors involve intertwined storylines. In events that happen during a specific story, a link is provided on the colors. Timeline Circa 100,000 BGC ]] *█ The Great Beings create the planet of Spherus Magna, populating it with Glatorian and Agori, as well as other species, such as the Element Lords and many species of wild beast. They also create the Kodax, a prototype for the Makuta species. *█ In the empty dimensional void, a being named Life appears, then travels back in time and creates himself. *█ Life populates the void with a hundred universes, united in one Life Multiverse. He creates planets to fill the empty space, beginning with Planet Prime. *██ In search of beings to populate the multiverse with, Life travels to Spherus Magna and copies the Great Beings' designs. He also keeps records of that universe in his palace. *█ A Great Being creates the planet of Noctxia Magna, believing that Mata Nui will one day die, and that it can serve as a place of refuge. He is ridiculed by the other Great Beings for his theory. *██ The Great Being travels to the future of another universe, where Agori and Glatorian are displaced by an event known as the Shifting of the Sands, and relocates them to Noctxia Magna. *██ The Great Being that created Noctxia Magna also relocates the inhabitants of a parallel Aqua Magna, who have escaped the dead body of Mata Nui and life their lives in peace, but are threatened by a rogue black hole. *██ The two societies form different universes fail to coexist, as their lifestyles are so different, and end up with different groups: the Glatorian and Agori, and others who prefer their ways, continue the old Glatorian fighting system, the Toa and Matoran, led by Turaga Takanuva, and many smaller, scattered groups. The Great Being leaves the universe for parts unknown. *█ Energized Protodermis (a creation of Makuta Matata) appears from within Spherus Magna, and the Element Lords begin to war over it, using the Glatorian as their soldiers. The Great Beings use the mysterious substance to power an enormous robot holding the Matoran Universe, which they call the Great Spirit Mata Nui. They send Mata Nui out into the universe to parts unknown. *█ The Energized Protodermis splits Spherus Magna into many pieces, such as Kodax Magna, Bara Magna, Gigas Magna, and Aqua Magna. The Great Beings, losing almost all of their power, flee to Gigas Magna and establish an organization known as the Order of the Great Beings. Circa 99,000 BGC ]] *█ Velnax, the Kodax leader, announces that the Kodax will attempt to conquer Gigas Magna. *█ Fyxan, a friend of Velnax, protests to the Kodax leader against the invasion, and the protest leads to all-out battle. Fyxan escapes by stealing a ship, which is later captured. Fyxan is imprisoned. *█ The Kodax, led by Velnax, emerge from hiding on their planet of Kodax Magna to wage war on the Order of Great Beings. Their first assault, on the Great Beings' city of Gigas Nui itself, is barely repelled. *█ Leptys and Sacho, leader and vice leader of the Order of Great Beings, send an attack force, which is annihilated during the Battle of the Southern Coast. The sole survivor, Joltak, dies during medical treatment at the hands of his friend Brominax. *█ In Brominax's rage, he fiercely attacks the Kodax lines in the next battle, but is captured by Fyxon and Tetrack. Velnax sees Brominax's untapped potential and begins tutoring him in the ways of shadow. *█ Brominax, enthralled by Velnax's demonstrations of power, is brought to his senses by the imprisoned Fyxan. Together, they escape to the Order of Great Beings and help save Gigas Nui by stealing Kodax ships and trapping the main fleet in a pincer movement. Fyxan aids the Great Beings for the rest of the war. *█ Brominax suggests sabotaging the Kodax spaceships, and Nordias, the Great Being general, sends them on a desperate mission to the mothership Dreadnought. They learn from a prisoner, Forsk, that all the warships are controlled by a central network core, located on Dreadnought. After a series of battles, they destroy the network core, and Forsk returns to Gigas Magna with the strike team. He becomes an ally of Brominax. *█ Nordias promotes Brominax to lieutenant, and Brominax becomes general after Nordias' death at Mordrax's hands. In a final, climatic ground battle, the forces of both armies clash, and Brominax defeats Velnax in single combat. Velnax and the Kodax army teleport to Kodax Magna. *█ Brominax discovers that Antidax, a fellow Great Being and a fatherly figure to Brominax, is the hidden commander of the Kodax. Antidax knocks him unconscious and attempts to murder Sacho and Leptys at the Great Being celebration, but Brominax prevents it. Antidax is taken prisoner. *█ Later, Leptys and Sacho, leader and vice-leader of the Order, announce their intentions to leave the planet and go into permanent hiding. Brominax chooses to stay, making the decision to protect the populace of Gigas Magna. He, Fyxan, and Forsk, create a secret organization called the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, its goal being to establish peace. They began recruiting members. *█ Life stops using the Great Beings' designs and creates a being of his own work, calling the being Energy. Energy is made to be rabidly loyal and almost infinitely powerful. In the case that Energy should turn on him (which is nearly impossible) Life created the powerful Vord and Nui stones and a vessel with which to channel them. *█ The Shadowed One, a duplicate of the one from the Matoran Universe, rallies the Skrall of the planet Rygnos to conquer the planet. Life sends Energy out to maintain order, and Energy quashes the insurrection. *█ Energy establishes an organization in the Life Multiverse dedicated to establishing order, calling it the "Guardians of Life." *█ Life creates the Gligg Rahi. Circa 90,000 BGC *█ The Toa Order is founded. Life orders it to be mandatory for all Toa to join. Circa 80,000 BGC *█ The League of Six Kingdoms attempts to conquer the Matoran Universe. The attempt is foiled by the Brotherhood of Makuta, and the leaders, the Barraki, are exiled to the Pit. *█ Many islands and small kingdoms attempt to seize control in the power vacuum created from the League's downfall. This sparks the Barraki Islands War. Circa 79,650 BGC *█ The Noctian Islands are united. Circa 79,000 BGC *█ Archosa, Xia, and Noctia, the main weapons-suppliers of the Islands War, agree to come together to give all the rival factions defective weapons and end the war. Circa 35,760 BGC *█ The Makuta species evolves into energy housed within armor, and the Nynrah Ghosts are assigned to make them stronger bodies. *█ Mata Nui creates a hybrid of Makuta and Noctian, naming the being Leviathos. He is attacked by Makuta Krakanus, and they learn of a prophecy stating that a half-Makuta will one day destroy the Makuta species. Both Leviathos and Krakanus live, and Leviathos goes to live in Noctia. 1,000 BGC *█ Excavation work on Karzahni and Odina Prime begins. 100 BGC *█ Life creates the Katorax of Javnak, but deems them a failure due to their lack of natural armor. *█ Excavation work on Karzahni and Odina Prime is completed. Life transforms a few dozen elite Toa into Toa Nuva. 50 BGC *█ The Shadowed One rises to power on Odina Prime, capturing it for his newly formed organization called the Dark Hunters. ]] 40 BGC *█ Fayron, a Katorax inventor, designs Katorax Armor, shielding the Katorax from forces of nature, and begins his prodigious career as an inventor. 25 BGC *█ Fayron develops the ODINAs, ODINA Commanders, and Shadow Nightguard robots as bodyguards, but chooses not to mass-produce them due to their power. *█ The Shadowed One learns of the robots' creation and plans an attack on Fayron's base, Tilaria, on Javnak. During the Raid on Tilaria, his forces capture thousands of the droids, and they return to Odina Prime in victory. 0 BGC *█ Makuta Teridax puts the Great Spirit Mata Nui to sleep, forcing him to crash-land on Aqua Magna. The Toa Metru rescue the Matoran of Metru Nui and place them on the island above. *█ An earthquake takes place on Rygnos' capital city, and six of the Life Multiverse's Toa Nuva are sent to repair. However, Energy uses his power to repair the damage and the Toa return to their home of Planet Prime. *█ A mysterious being named Death appears on Planet Prime. He defeats Life in single combat and stores Life's spirit inside the Kanohi Ignika. Death attempts to put on the mask, which would grant him the power to be supreme ruler of the multiverse, but the arrival of the Toa Nuva prevents it. Lewa escapes with the mask, and Death vows vengeance. *█ Life's unconscious spirit continues to speak to Energy, telling his unconscious will, which Energy obeys unquestioningly, and he relocates the headquarters of the Guardians of Life to an uninhabited asteroid orbiting Xenia. Approximately half of the Life Multiverse pledges allegiance to Death when they learn of his ascendancy, and Death begins recruiting warriors for an army. His power generates a lightning storm above Planet Prime, and the planet is covered by lava from below the crust. 890 AGC *█ A Makuta named Spinorak appears from a dimensional gate and begins his plot to conquer Gigas Magna. His first act is to annihilate the only Matoran settlement on the planet's South Continent, and sends out his minions to do his will. *█ The Kodax Rahi creator Mordrax is recruited for Spinorak's forces by Nightwatcher, a dimensional traveler at the moment under Spinorak's employ. *█ During a meeting on Gigas Magna's South Continent, Forsk, the vice-leader of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, is banished to the planet's barren East Continent. Meanwhile, Brominax and Fyxan are ambushed by an army of shadow leeches and a mysterious figure. *█ Forsk meets Tetrack, a scientific genius, and they team up to form a campaign to conquer the planet, calling it the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. *█ Makuta Kunaku attempts to synthesize Energized Protodermis but fails, creating a virus called Shadowdermis. Velnax, a Katorax spy in the Matoran Universe, sees its vast power and sends it to his ally Tetrack on Gigas Magna. 900 AGC ]] *█ Tetrack engineers the Threen species, which are perfectly obedient, and Forsk comes to observe his projects. Fyxan spies on them, but is captured. *█ Slicer, a Kodax working for the Brotherhod of Gigas Magna, infiltrates the city of Gigas Nui and attempts to assassinate Brominax. However, he fails, and Brominax realizes that Forsk has been plotting against him. *█ Forsk attacks a village on the West Continent and puts Toa Shayla to sleep for a period of ten years. *█ Forsk succeeds in conquering the planet, but is killed by Tetrack, who transforms into Tetrack Nui and assumes his role as dictator of Gigas Magna. *█ Tetrack begins two campaigns: the first being to conquer other planets and the second being to exterminate the remains of the Enforcers. 901 AGC *██ The heroic Great Being Brominax accidentally opens a portal to the Life Multiverse, causing Gligg to enter his universe. They escape to the Matoran Universe, and some are tamed by the Matoran and Toa. *█ Brominax reunites the Enforcers of Gigas Magna and transforms them into the Gigas Magna Resistance, and organization dedicated to overthrowing the Brotherhood. 910 AGC *█ Shayla awakens from her sleep and escapes from her prison to join the Resistance. *█ Toa Charon, a mysterious being from the Life Multiverse, succeeds in killing the Toa Skeelax, with the exception of Tsunami, who escapes to the distant planet of Zinia. Unfortunately, the Kanohi Olmak she uses breaks and she is unable to return, and thus joins a Toa team. 975 AGC *█ Tsunami's Toa team is ambushed in their sleep by forces unknown, and all are killed but Siria and Hixia, and she is banished by the Matoran of that planet to the mountains. *█ In the Matoran Universe, Velnax helps Makuta Kutrax create a city above Aqua Magna, called Robotopolis. 1,000 AGC *█ Kunaku uses shadowdermis, as well as Hordika venom and Pit mutagen, to create a monstrous beast called Mephiles. Mephiles escapes and Kunaku is injured in the process. *█ On the orders of Life's disembodied spirit, Energy summons three Toa, Luus, Leut, and Tanma, to the Temple of Life at the Guardians' headquarters on Xenia-Eta. Leut objects, so Energy teleports him to the future. *█ Luus and Tanma go to the Mountain. As they begin to scale it, Tanma is transformed into a Gligg. He tries to tell Luus of his predicament, but Luus, interpreting it as an attack and not knowing that the Gligg is her friend, battles him. Tanma is defeated and falls down to the swamp below. *█ Luus goes to the top of the Mountain and confronts Death. She is defeated, and Death slices off her limbs and mutates her into a dark, twisted form, but manages to teleport to the planet Karzahni. Tanma falls into the portal as well. *█ A group of Matoran, led by the Av-Matoran Askar, rescues Luus and gives her prosthetic limbs. However, when she discovers that they plan to report her to Durx, the Overlord of Karzahni, she transforms Askar into a Matoran of Twilight. Realizing that she can no longer be accepted by the multiverse in her new form, she leaves to join the Dark Hunters of Odina Prime under the name Shadow. *█ In a parallel universe, Luus gains possession of the legendary Vord and Nui stones and succeeds in defeating Death. She then proceeds to go to Xenia-Eta, where, with her newfound power, she defeats him. In shame, Energy teleports away to another universe. *█ Energy arrives in a place known as the Digital Void. He is stripped of his powers in this universe, and he becomes an adviser to its ruler, FuSoTech. FuSoTech arranges for the creation of digital versions of beings from other universes, so they can compete in a vast game. *█ The Glatorian Strakk of Bara Magna accidentally falls into a portal and emerges in the Matoran Universe, falling into a pool of Energized Protodermis with Makuta Bitil and becoming Skratil. *█ On an alternate Bara Magna, Tarix befriends a Skrall named Gyron. One day, Gyron is forced to fight in the arena against Tarix, but he refuses, so he is banished to the desert sands. *█ On Bara Magna, a mysterious event called The Shockwave transforms each area of Bara Magna into an area that represents the element of its inhabitants. *█ Brominax assembles a strike team to go the Matoran universe to eliminate Antidax, the leader of the Kodax, whom he suspects is plotting vengeance. He joins the Order of Mata Nui, but is captured by Velnax before he can find Antidax. *█ Three Matoran, Fairon, Rantu, and Flamu, are recruited by the Order of Mata Nui and transformed into Toa. The training instructor Dorex teaches them the art of battle. 1,001 AGC 0 AS (0 months After Shockwave) *█ Gresh accidentally shoots a papaya, which spawns hundreds of Fruit Glatorian and Fruit Agori. Under the leadership of a being named Poisonot, who appeared on Bara Magna, they conquer the entire planet, leaving two survivors: Raanu and Tarix. *█ Makuta Teridax attempts to enter the body of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, but instead enters that of Takanuva and becomes "Maka-Taka." Mata Nui awakens and banishes him to Bara Magna, imprisoning him in the Mask of Light, where he lands on top of Raanu and transforms him into a Glatorian. He uses his Shadow Blaster on Tarix, imbuing him with the element of shadow. Before Maka-Taka can kill them, the new Glatorian Raanu-G uses his Kanohi Olmakla to teleport Maka-Taka away. *█ In the Matoran Universe, a being called The Hunter attempts to cause strife and chaos, but is banished by Mata Nui, ending up on Bara Magna with Maka-Taka. *█ A dimensional traveler named Bug-Eyed appears on Bara Magna, planning to settle there, but leaves for another universe after Raanu-G and the transformed Tarix (now called Garix tell him about the troubled times. Later, while being ambushed by Fruit Agori, Raanu-G summons Bug-Eyed, who helps drive them off. stands over Toa Mata Nui]] *█ The Kanohi Ignika, with Mata Nui's spirit inside, ends up on Bara Magna after Bug-Eyed accidentally opens a portal to another universe. However, the newly reformed Great Spirit is attacked by The Hunter, wanting vengeance. Raanu-G and Garix defend Mata Nui, and Maka-Taka arrives. After realizing that their common enemy is Poisonot, they set aside their differences and form a team. *█ After another assault by the Fruit Glatorian, Bug-Eyed accidentally discovers that if a glass orb in the head of a Fruit Glatorian or Agori is shattered, the others are destroyed. Knowing that, they embark on a journey to Poisonot's base. *█ Gyron, Garix's old Skrall friend, is sent to battle by Poisonot, his new master, with a creature called The Beast. However, Garix convinces Gyron to side with them, which Gyron does, killing The Beast. Garix's relief is so great that he loses the shadow part of himself and the light is restored. *█ Gyron leads them to Poisonot, and they battle him and his elite Fruit Glatorian. Mata Nui battles him, and is nearly defeated, but the rest of his team joins him in battle. Realizing that he is outnumbered, Poisonot escapes, and Mata Nui is sent back to his home universe. 1 AS (1 month After Shockwave) *█ Toa Flamu is sent on a mission to defeat Kutrax but fails, and is teleported to Zinia. *█ Rantu and Fairon are given important missions: to find the missing Brominax, defeat Velnax, Kutrax, and Kunaku, and discover more of shadowdermis. *█ They are teleported to Robotopolis but diverted to Xa Nui, where Kunaku attacks them. Their teamwork successfully defeats him, but they are cornered by Matoran infected by shadowdermis. Luckily, they are rescued by Fyxan, who then confronts his brother, Fyxon. *█ Rantu and Fairon leave Xa Nui and get on a boat in the Silver Sea, but Kutrax ambushes them. Fairon battles him, but falls into the water, requiring a rescue by Rantu. *█ Raanu-G's team manages to revive the Agori and Glatorian of Bara Magna with some golden powder that turns out to be fragments of the Ignika, and the villages are rebuilt. Remembering a promise that they had made to Mata Nui, being to save his universe from Teridax, they journey there. Unfortunately, Poisonot follows them. *█ The team appears in the Teridax-ruled Matoran Universe, but have their Olmakla destroyed by two Matoran, Riff and Rio, after Bug-Eyed says he has to wipe their memories. *█ Suddenly, all of them, including Poisonot, are attacked by Rahkshi. Poisonot briefly allies with the group in defeating one Rahkshi, but turns against them and kills Gyron with his Kanohi Taiku. With his dying breath, Gyron tells them how to repair their Olmakla. Bug-Eyed, filled with despair, considers a new idea: traveling to another Matoran Universe and retrieving some shadowdermis to help defeat Teridax, but is apparently himself killed by the Rahkshi. *█ Fairon awakens on the island of Sacho Nui, Rantu's homeland, just as Brotherhood warships containing infected Matoran begin to assault the island. Dorex, Fairon's old training instructor, arrives to teleport the entire population of Sacho Nui away to Daxia in retreat, but they are all diverted to a Brotherhood warship's prison, including Fairon and Rantu. *██ Raanu-G's group arrives in the Matoran Universe and meets Kutrax, who arranges for a meeting with Kunaku.